Aku Suka
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Aku menyukaimu. Menyukai segala hal tentangmu. [NCT Fanfiction] [Taeyong/Yuta] [OS]


**Aku Suka**

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Disclaimer:

NCT milik SMent, diri mereka sendiri dan juga para fans (?) saya hanya pinjam nama.

Romance/fluff. T.

Warning:

Semi-AU. Shonen-Ai/Boys Love. Typo(s).

.

.

.

Secangkir coklat hangat yang masih mengepulkan uapnya diletakkan diatas meja, didampingi dengan makanan ringan hasil berbelanja sore tadi. Maniknya beralih pada sosok pemuda lain yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Lelah?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya tidak memberikan respon, memancing helaan napas dari si penanya. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh telungkup si pemuda.

"Taeyong, bangun, kau bilang ingin minum coklat hangat dan makan sesuatu. Hei!" ucapnya sembari terus menggoyangngkan tubuh pemuda yang dipanggil Taeyong tersebut.

"Yuta?" panggil Taeyong begitu ia membuka mata. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu pegal. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan untuknya.

"Kalau kau lelah sekali beristirahatlah. Kenapa pula kau memintaku membuatkanmu coklat hangat?" sungut Yuta. Tangannya hendak menarik kembali mug berisi coklat hangat namun dicegah oleh Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap heran Yuta, "Kau marah?"

Yuta menghela napas, ia menempatkan dirinya duduk dihadapan pemuda berjulukan _ice prince_ itu. Punggungnya disandarkan pada sandaran kursi, sementara matanya balas menatap sosok Taeyong.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya khawatir, jika kau benar-benar lelah sebaiknya segera beristirahat. Jadwalmu itu sangat padat. Aku tidak mau kau berakhir tidak berdaya di atas ranjang hanga karena kelelahan. Kau tidak kasihan pada fans-fansmu?" omel Yuta.

Taeyong hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Yah, apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuta memang ada benarnya. Grupnya—NCT U memang tengah gencar melakukan promosi, tentu saja jadwalnya tidak bisa dikatakan ringan, justru sebaliknya. Sangat padat, hingga menyita waktunya untuk bercengkerama dengan member lain.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memerhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri. Kalau kau sakit kasihan Taeil _hyung_ harus merawatmu—ah, bukan hanya Taeil _hyung_ tapi aku juga, dan member yang lain, mungkin," lanjut Yuta panjang lebar.

Bukannya marah, Taeyong justru tertawa kecil. Ia menatap Yuta yang tengah menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Ya! kau menyebalkan, aku sedang khawatir padamu! kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Kau lucu jika sedang mengomel seperti itu," jawab Taeyong sekenanya.

Yuta mendengus, ia memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya. sementara Taeyong memilih untuk menikmati coklat hangat sembari mengamati si pemuda Jepang yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam hening. Tak ada diantara keduanya yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati hening yang terasa begitu nyaman ini. Apalagi Taeyong, ia begitu menikmati momen ini. Memang kapan lagi ia bisa berdua dengan Yuta tanpa kamera?

Begitu pula dengan Yuta, baginya, saling merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain ditengah jadwal yang terus mengejar sudah cukup untuk mengobati rindu sekaligus sepi dihati.

"Hei, apa kau pernah sadar kalau kau itu manis sekali?" Taeyong buka suara, memecah hening yang tadinya begitu damai.

"Apa? kau terbentur sesuatu Taeyong?" tanya Yuta heran. Pasalnya, tanpa ada angin atau apa, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu bicara seperti itu. Melantur 'kah?

Taeyong menopang dagunya, sepasang manik tajamnya menatap lekat sosok Yuta dengan pandangan lembut—yang sukses membuat pemuda Jepang itu salah tingkah, pasalnya Taeyong belum pernah menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu pada orang lain.

"Serius _deh_ , kau ini manis sekali, dibandingkan tampan, kau ini lebih cocok disebut manis," lanjut Taeyong sembari mengumbar senyum polos—membuat Yuta gatal ingin memukul kepala pemuda itu.

"Ya! Aku ini laki-laki, dan aku tampan, jauh lebih tampan darimu," sungut Yuta tidak terima.

Taeyong terkekeh, ia benar-benar menikmati bagaimana ekspresi cemberut Yuta yang menurutnya begitu lucu.

"Yuta. aku menyukaimu."

Krik.

Yuta terdiam. Matanya mengerjap menatap Taeyong. Ekspresi bingung terlukis jelas di parasnya. Ia gantian menatap Taeyong yang juga tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu Yuta. Apa kurang jelas?" ulang Taeyong.

Yuta menggaruk pelipisnya, "Aku juga menyukaimu—dan semua member yang lain. Kau ini tadi habis terbentur sesuatu atau bagaimana? Sikapmu aneh."

Taeyong menghela napas, "Tapi aku lebih. Lebih. Lebih."

"Eh?"

Taeyong mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yuta. Parasnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari paras manis pemuda Jepang tersebut. Sepasang maniknya menatap lekat sosok manis yang kini berada tepat di depan matanya—di jangkauannya.

"Aku menyukai Yuta. Sangat menyukai Yuta," ucapnya diiringi dengan senyum manis yang mampu mengambil hati seluruh umat manusia di luar sana.

Yuta menahan wajah Taeyong yang semakin maju. Ekspresi bingung jelas terlukis di parasnya yang juga dinodai semburat merah tipis.

"Taeyong, kalau bercanda itu batasnya. Sudah jangan membual lagi," ucap Yuta sembari mendorong mundur paras Taeyong.

Tangan yang semula mendorong itu kini digenggam. Sepasang manik tajam Taeyong menghujam tepat kedalam sepasang manik yang tengah menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda dimatamu?"

Yuta terdiam, ia menyelami sepasang mata yang begitu memesona teesebut, mencari secercah kebohongan yang mungkin terlihat disana. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukannya disana, yang bisa ia dapati adalah kesungguhan. Mendadak tangan Yuta menjadi sedingin es—gugup.

Demi semua _takoyaki_ yang ada di dunia ini. Yuta benar-benar gugup. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih gugup dibanding saat dirinya pertama kali tampil di _stage._

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yuta pada akhirnya.

Taeyong menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yuta, "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Maksudku, aku ini ' _kan_ tidak selucu Ten ataupun Jaehyun. Aku juga tidak semenyenangkan Johnny. Bahkan aku—"

"Memang menyukai seseorang harus membutuhkan alasan?" potong Taeyong cepat.

Yuta menggeleng, "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa menyukaiku yang _hanya begini saja_?"

"Kau memang tidak seimut Ten, _aegyo_ mu juga masih kalah dari Jaehyun ataupun Hansol _hyung_. Kau benar, kau memang tidak semenyenangkan Johnny. Kau bahkan masih sering kikuk dan canggung," jelas Taeyong—jujur.

Yuta mendengarkannya dalam diam. Ia mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong—walaupun dalam hati rasanya ia ingjn memukul kepala Taeyong karena sudah mengatakan sebuah kejujuran—yang menyakitkan.

"Namun nyatanya aku menyukai semua itu," lanjut Taeyong.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Taeyong mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku menyukai saat-saat dimana kau bertingkah imut. Aku menyukai saat-saat dimana kau canggung. Aku menyukai saat-saat dimana kau kikuk dan terlihat seperti seorang anak hilang."

Pemuda itu menjeda ucapannya—sekedar untuk menatap sosok manis yang melongo mendengar ucapannya.

Tangannya bergerak menangkup paras manis Yuta. Menempatkan jemarinya pada sudut bibir Yuta dan menariknya berlawanan arah, menciptakan lengkungan senyum yang terlihat begitu aneh—dan lucu disaat bersamaan.

"Dan aku paling menyukai senyummu—senyum lebarmu dan juga tawamu. Rasanya, setiap kali aku melihatnya, semua penat dan lelah yang menggantung di pundak langsung hilang begitu saja. benar-benar _healing smile_ _ **.**_ Entah sejak kapan semua itu menjadi canduku—menjadi vitamin tersendiri untukku," jelas Taeyong panjang lebar. Ia menarik tangannya menjauh, membuat lengkungan tersebut lenyap dan digantikan oleh garis lurus.

Detik demi detik berlalu hingga akhirnya Yuta tersadar dari acara merenungnya. Ia menutupi parasnya menggunakan kedua tangannya—menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan Taeyong yang tidak terlepas barang sedetik pun darinya. Aish, benar-benar memalukan.

"Kau bagaimana? Apa kau menyukaiku Yuta?" tanya Taeyong.

Yuta mengangguk malu. Taeyong menyunggingkan senyum jahil, "Apakah aku sedang didiamkan? Aku tidak mendengarkan apapun. Halo? Apakah aku sedang bersama seseorang disini?"

Yuta mendongak, tangan yang menyembunyikan parasnya hanya ia singkirkan sedikit, setidaknya matanya bisa menatap sosok Taeyong secara langsung.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, dasar bodoh," cicit Yuta.

Taeyong tersenyum—sukses membuat Yuta kembali salah tingkah. Aish, demi apapun, senyum Taeyong memang mampu menaklukkan semua manusia.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Taeyong menjeda ucapannya. Ia menarik kedua tangan yang menyembunyikan eksistensi paras manis Yuta. Membuatnya langsung menatap sepasang manik yang selalu berbinar ceria tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum terpolos yang ia punya.

"Aktingku bagus tidak?"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya, sementara Yuta terdiam dengan tampang bodoh sebodoh-bodohnya.

Tunggu.

Apa tadi Taeyong bilang sesuatu? Akting?

Maksudnya, Taeyong tadi itu sedang berakting? Bersandiwara? Begitu?

Jadi, Taeyong tadi hanya... mengerjainya?

"Ya! Kau mengerjaiku? Aish, aku membenci Lee Taeyong! Pokoknya aku membenci!" murka Yuta sembari memukul kepala Taeyong. Parasnya memerah—entah karena emosi atau karena malu sudah termakan oleh jebakan si _ice prince_ itu.

Taeyong meringis, ia mengusap pelan kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan maut Yuta. _Sakit juga,_ batinnya.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_? Aku 'kan bertanya pendapatmu," heran Taeyong. Ia berusaha menghindar dari serangan kedua yang dilancarkan oleh Yuta—yang kembali mengamuk melihat wajah polos Taeyong yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan.

Yuta menarik tangannya, bersedekap di depan dada. Ia mendengus, "Ya. Aktingmu bagus sekali. Selamat sepertinya kau ada bakat untuk menjadi aktor."

CUP!

"Jangan marah begitu, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu kok," ucap Taeyong.

Keduanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya Taeyong memilih untuk beranjak, "Sudah malam. Aku tidur dulu, kau juga jangan tidur terlalu larut, Yuta."

Sepeninggal Taeyong pun Yuta masih tetap terdiam, seakan jiwanya ditarik entah kemana.

"Oh ya, tolong cucikan gelasnya ya, Yuta!" teriak Taeyong sebelum dirinya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Eh?" Yuta mengerjapkan matanya bingung, teriakan Taeyong yang cukup kencang tersebut rupanya mampu menariknya ke alam sadar.

Pemuda Jepang itu celingukan, mencari sosok Taeyong yang ternyata sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. Ia kembali terdiam, tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya.

Tadi, Taeyong menyentuh bibirnya-ralat—menciumnya.

Menciumnya. Tepat. Di bibir.

Paras Yuta memerah sempurna, ia membenturkan pelan kepalanya pada meja, berharap kilasan kejadian tersebut akan segera menghilang dari benaknya. Argh, Taeyong benar-benar kurang ajar. Yuta tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya lebih dari ini.

"Lee Taeyong kau menyebalkan!" teriak Yuta, masa bodoh ia akan membangunkan member yang lainnya. Ia benar-benar sedang _tidak waras_ saat ini, dan Taeyong adalah penyebabnya.

Disisi lain, Taeyong yang mendengar teriakan Yuta dari kamarnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yuta—menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Seulas senyum-aneh—terlukis di paras tampannya.

"Ah, yang tadi itu sebenarnya kurang."

.

.

.

 **End.**

(haloha~ saya Author baru di Screenplays, dan ini fiction saya yang pertama di fandom ini—fandom NCT. Hehe. Maafkeun kalau aneh begini huhu, saya emang ngga jago bikin yang fluff manis menggigit)

(Btw, saya mau curhat sedikit, saya emang udah ngikutin SMRookies—NCT ini daridulu, tapi baru2 ini greget sekali sm Taeyong Yuta. Aih, OTP baru (?). saya pribadi sih, biasnya Yuta, dan beberapa bias wrecker lainnya. Maaf kalau ngga _anu_ sama pairingnya. Habisnya belum keluar official pairing di NCT siapa aja (?) dan saya suka menjodohkan Yuta dengan siapapun, apalagi diri sendiri (?))

(akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!)


End file.
